


R「何止觊觎」下 | 小妈文学

by 10mi9



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 博肖 - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10mi9/pseuds/10mi9
Summary: 各种预警 慎⚠️脏粗俗/不做人/小妈文学/无3观/男性怀孕孕期后续 前文已发 但不咋影响连贯性
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Kudos: 31





	R「何止觊觎」下 | 小妈文学

**Author's Note:**

> 各种预警 慎⚠️  
> 脏粗俗/不做人/小妈文学/无3观/男性怀孕
> 
> 孕期后续 前文已发 但不咋影响连贯性

话说王老板“老来得子”，他心里头担心好不容易盼来的孩子没了，于是便自己频繁留宿在外，不改风流，只因一旦留在家里，看着家中那愈发娇俏的人便会看的眼馋。

那人不知怎的，怀了孕后简直容光焕发，仿佛吸食了阳气的妖精一般，微微勾起的眼角水盈，一颦一笑都显出从前未曾有过的风情。大屁股又翘又挺，包裹在柔软的睡裙里，随着上楼梯的身子左右轻晃，让人不由地回想埋在里面时的温热欢愉，那内壁无论插几次都紧的如同雏子，盛满了腥甜粘腻的爱液，每捣弄一次都撞出一声勾人的嗯啊呻吟。

老爷子看的眼睛发直，却再不敢动作了，实在忍的心烦，干脆眼不见为净，只求那人平平安安给他把孩子生下来。一时的快活和肚子里的孩子一比，他心中自然知道孰重孰轻。

每当临别，兔子都是低着头，有一下没一下地抚摸着自己有些许弧度的小腹，然后低声嘱咐他注意休息。演的那叫一个情真意切，依依不舍，连精明了半生的老爷子都骗了过去。哪知道门一关上，那人就咯咯笑地转头扑进小王老板的怀里。

头三个月，仗着有医嘱傍身，他整日就光着身子勾引少爷，双腿岔开，躺在床上沙发上甚至餐桌上嗯嗯叫着。

一开始王少爷还不明所以，以为是小妈哪里不舒服了，紧张的恨不得把人送医院去。结果兔子只吐着气，双手勾住他的脖子，凑近他耳边说起乱七八糟一堆骚话：“好儿子，小妈下面好难受啊…”

“屁股好痒…嗯……好想有儿子的肉棒插进去…”

“都两个月了…好哥哥…两个月没做了…”

他不自主地吞咽，喉结上下滚动，这才知道，人是屁股欠干了。小妈怀了孕更显媚态，等人把自己搞爽了，再用嘴用手帮男人弄出来，眼角微微上扬，朱唇皓齿，眼底都是藏不住的风情爱慕。

———————

卧室。

有些孕肚的小妈正仰躺在洁白的床单上，任由少爷卑躬屈膝地伺候他那瘙痒的后穴。  
“啊…啊！老公…舔的赞赞好舒服…” 王博黑色的头发在肖战大开的腿间若隐若现，蹭在娇嫩的大腿内侧显得有些扎，有些痒痒的。

王一博大手捧着肖赞的屁股，舌尖浅浅探进那个微张的小口，然后在周围打着圈圈舔弄，一下一下似在描绘着那花口的形状似的，十分专注。他全然不性急，只逗弄着格外敏感的肖战，时不时还要抬头问问：“小妈被玩的舒服吗？”

“嗯…舒服～一博…操我…好痒…啊啊嗯！！！”  
怀孕的兔子经受不起过于强烈的刺激，浑身变得娇嫩而脆弱。但偏偏下身未曾被抚慰就已经挺立，穴口还在淅淅流着骚水，一缩一张地邀请更大的东西进入。只可惜王一博定力非凡，心理念着小宝宝，哪敢真的让自己那过大的东西进去。

“乖，现在不能操，医生说了的。” 王一博薄唇松开了被玩弄到泛红的禁地，下身硬的难受，看着一丝不挂又微微颤栗的小妈实在是一种香艳的折磨。

俩人都想起没怀孕前日日放纵的日子，肖战柔软的腰肢可以折到一个极其刁钻的角度，让王一博进的极深，每每顶一次就几乎让人丢了魂，哭着喊着极为大声，但偏偏说的都是“老公好棒”“要被操死了”这种令人更加兴奋的话。王一博射在他里面一次又一次，每一次都爽的头皮发麻。

“呜呜呜，难受死了，不要怀孕了，呜呜…” 平日里一些轻微的妊娠反应没把肖战逼哭，现在在床上竟因为吃不到肉棒而委屈的开始掉金豆子，王一博心被他紧紧攥在手里，只一边哄着一边吻他：“不哭不哭，老公不进去也让宝宝舒服好不好？”

肖战这个小淫包，立马不哭了，眼含秋波，手如柔荑，肤如凝脂。红着眼尾看着王一博，咬着下唇瓣不说话。

娇艳欲滴。

可怜小王总心里念着宝宝和小小宝宝，两边都得小心捧着担心着，自己倒捞不到什么好处。

王一博扯了个抱枕过来垫在肖战腰下，俯身悬在肖战上方，然后扶着那根巨物插进了肖战两腿之间，示意他两腿并拢夹住。白嫩的大腿内侧极其敏感，即使没有插入那小洞也够肖战哼唧享受的了。

“嗯…一博…好舒服…” 小妈颤着嗓子，一手轻轻搭在略微显怀的肚子上，一手勾着王一博，一声一声随着男人的动作而起伏。

“叫我什么？” 王一博存了心要让他舒服，就算不进去也能搞得人心神荡漾。他故意凑到人耳边耳鬓厮磨，话语是温柔又低沉，但偏偏手上毫不留情，狠狠揪弄着乳肉，好像乳房的奶水都会被刺激流出一样。

“啊啊！老公…好老公…呜呜好爽，老公！”

在肖战迷离的眼神下和微微隆起的小腹前，王一博仰起头眯着眼自己开始疯狂套弄，随着肖战的惊呼，滚烫的精液尽数射在了他的肚子上，动作太大，甚至连胸脯都落了几滴，更显淫荡。

肖战沾了一点，舔了一下，品尝一样吸吮着自己沾了白浊的手指，小嘴巴吧唧吧唧，看的王一博又雄姿站立致敬。

肖战直勾勾望去人眼底，嘴里是王一博的味道，眼里也慢慢是他。

———————

又过了两月，到了小王少爷殷切地陪着肖夫人去做产检的日子。王少爷亲自驱车，谁见了都得说一句“母慈子孝”，谁能想到他心里头想的都是自己的好老婆和肚子里的好儿子。

待检查都做完了，小妈扭扭捏捏不愿意走，医生见了便问可是还有事情。那绝色的人羞红了脸，由王一博搀扶着细嫩的胳膊，悄悄问医生说可是能行房事了？

王一博站在一旁听着，喉咙动了动。

———————

两人一进家门便缠在了一起，小妈怀了孩子后便没有被开垦，里头缠的紧，身子缠的也紧，浑身软了骨头一样靠在王少爷身上索吻，仰着头承受着少爷大舌的攻势和搅弄，撬开唇齿，精准地缠住了红舌吸吮。

要说谁憋的更难受，只能说是势均力敌。王少爷还未进门前就有了反应，下身昂起的巨物有一下没一下地还在往前顶着，蹭的小妈腿软，腰也软，只想被搅个天翻地覆，颠鸾倒凤，让面前高大年轻的男人不分昼夜地耕耘到自己失去意识才好。

分开他主动迎合的双腿架在自己身侧，王一博凑过去轻咬着肖战的乳尖，把人搞得娇喘连连。

“小妈，做儿子的鸡巴套子好不好？”

“嗯…好…快点进来呀…” 肖战扭动着腰肢，急不可耐地勾着王一博，引着他的大手探向饿了好几个月的小洞。那处想王一博的巨物想得紧，还未被进入却已经水光泛滥了。

王一博眼神里是盛不住的炙热和欲望，他急切地用手做着扩张，一指进入的十分顺利，却还是能感觉出那花穴比起之前又紧若初夜了。第二根进去的时候，肖战已经站不住了，只能紧紧贴在男人的胸膛，张着嘴巴小声喘气。

“还没进去，小妈就已经不行了？” 王一博在床上喜欢说浑话的习惯愈发明显，可偏偏就是这些话刺激的肖战浑身颤栗，他下身忍不住涌出一股粘腻的透明液体。

王一博自然是感觉到了，低低笑了两声，被肖战似怒非怒的瞪了一眼，立马收住，讨好地亲了亲人的后颈，开始专注于下边馋人的小口。不一会儿便穴口松软打开，足以容纳男人的进入操干。

王一博：“宝贝，我进去了。” 他顾及着身下的人许久未承受过猛烈的性事，加上孩子还在，于是便小心又缓慢地送入了肉棒。谁知道一进去便差点缴械 ———— 王一博本来并不容易射，但是谁知道短短几月，小妈里头竟比以前还要勾人。水又多，把自己含的又紧。

“嗯啊啊！好舒服…” 肖战被进入的那刻更是觉得脑海一片空白，只希望男人不要怜惜了，大开大合地狠狠干他戳他才好。

“宝宝里面比以前更紧了，我都快受不了了。” 王一博开始了抽插，穴口的嫩肉随着肉棒的动作被推入里面又勾到外面，足以见得吸附的多么紧。

肖战被插的浑浑噩噩，出了许多汗，略微打湿了衣物，随着王一博的耕耘嗯嗯啊啊的声音从喉咙溢出。非常短的时间过后就呜呜仰着头达到了高潮。

“啊啊啊！！去了…去了！”王一博插的不深也不狠，但那根实在天赋异禀，他愈发娇嫩敏感的身子不住抖动着。

“一起。” 王一博搂着肖战的腰肢，随着几个快速的抽插也射了出来，两人皆是吐了一口气，不只是急剧的快感，更是满足和心中的慰籍。

“肖战，我爱你。”

“我也是。”

———————

FIN啦

我最近好凉啊啊啊1551 悄悄：老福特@十米九万李


End file.
